There's No NORMAL in My Dictionary
by hana97
Summary: Harriet Dorea Potter-The Girl Who Lived, The Chosen One banyak lagi sebutan yang dimilikinya. Tapi apakah Hari benar-benar menginginkan julukan-julukan itu? TIDAK dia ingin hidup NORMAL, sayangnya NORMAL adalah hal yang tak mungkin baginya. Fem/Harry, Book 4, OOC, Typos, A lot of Time Skip, Etc...
1. Chapter 1

**There's No NORMAL in My Dictionary**

**I will never own Harry Potter...*sob***

Ini pertama kali Hana buat fanfic tentang HP dan ini benar-benar ide original dari otak Hana jadi kalau ada bagian yang mirip sama cerita orang lain... itu kebetulan belaka...Mohon bimbingannya.

PS : Fem/Harry-**Harriet**, Fem/Fred-**Freya**, Fem/George-**Grece**, Male/Ginny-**Jude**, Male/Angelina-(belum)...Terus pairing belum ditentukan, paling Slight DracoXFem/Harry...

Selamat membaca dan please review~

* * *

Bangunan-Mansion tua terlihat dari kejauhan, tak terawat dan terlihat angker dengan sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang terus tumbuh menutupi seluruh permukaan tembok, serta bisa dilihat jendela-jendela yang dulunya pastilah jendela indah dan megah sudah rusak, kaca-kacanya pecah membuat gorden yang sudah terkoyak,kusam, dan dekil menari-nari terhembus keluar karena angin kencang di malam itu.

Dia...bukan itu bukan dia, dia melihat dari tubuh orang lain...ini bukan dia. Dia seharusnya sedang tidur bersama Hermione di salah satu kamar _the Burrow_ ...Oh sudah lah...

Dia terus berjalan terkeoh-keoh kearah mansion itu, sambil berjalan dilihatnya pemukiman yang terang benderang dengan hangat dan penuh dengan canda tawa, dia pun mengangkat tangannya berusaha menguatkan syal yang ia pakai di sekitar lehernya, agar menahan hawa dinggin dimalam ini. Semakin lama ia berjalan menjauhi pemukiman, dilewatinya tempat pemakaman yang tak terawat, ia pun sampai didepan sebuah pintu besi yang sudah berkarat. Sambil gemetar karena suhu disekitar terasa lebih rendah,diambilnya kunci dari saku bajunya yang kumuh untuk membuka pintu itu.

Kriieeek—pintu itu berdecil keras membuat telingannya ngilu, tapi dia menghiraukannya dan mulai memasuki mansion, sampai didalam diliriknya sekitar dengan rasa kesal. Lalu dia pun mulai berjalan melewati bermacam ruangan hingga tiba disebuah tangga. Dia tak tau kenapa dia bisa hafal tata letak rumah ini, _heck _dia bahkan belum pernah sekalipun melihat mansion seperti ini, mungkin dia tidak, tapi sepertinya orang yang dia rasuki...rasuki bukan kata yang tepat karena dia bukan hantu...pokoknya orang asli yang melihat dan melakukan hal ini.

Mengendap-endap dinaikinya satu persatu anak tangga yang penuh dengan debu. Setibanya di bordes dia berhenti untuk melihat kearah cahaya yang keluar dari pintu setengah terbuka kira-kira semeter dari tempat ia berdiri. Didongkakkan badannya sedikit untuk melihat orang didalam ruangan. Yang dilihatnya hanya pria pendek genduk yang jelek dan seperti tikus mondok sedang membungkuk-bungkuk sampil bicara cepat kearah orang yang sedang duduk di tak bisa melihat siapa tapi luka didahinya mulai sakit.

Dia mendekat sedikit berusaha mendengar percakapan dua orang itu.

"Tapi... Tuanku...say-"

"Pembunuhan sekali lagi... abdiku yang setia di Hogwarts... Potter sudah bisa dikatakan berada dalam genggamanku, Wormtail. Ini sudah keputusanku. Tak ada argumen lagi. Tapi diam kurasa aku mendengar Nagini..."

'Hogwarts? Potter?! Mereka membicarakanku... apa maksudnya? Kenapa?' panik menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya, dia mundur beberapa langkah ketakutan tanpa menyadari ular besar baru saja melewatinya.

'Dalam genggaman apa maksudnya? Wormtail? Si penghianat..! kalau begitu itu, tuannya...Vol-' pikiranya terpotong saat mendapati Wormtail membuka pintu dengan lebar sambil tersenyum jelek kearahnya. Ketakutan dan panik dia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Menyingkir Wormtail aku ingin melihat tamu kita." Suara melengking terdengar dari orang yang duduk di sofa. Wormtail pun membungkuk dan menyingkir dan dia pun bergidik ngeri akan apa yang dilihatnya. Di kursi itu bukan terdapat seorang pria-manusia, melaikan bayi berbentuk aneh dan menakutkan. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan lirih ngeri dan yang dilihatnya hanya cahaya hijau.

Harriet Potter pun terbangun dari tidurnya...

####

Hari, Harriet Dorea Potter mendengus pelan disingkirkannya rambut yang tak bisa diam dan selalu jatuh menutupi wajahnya, memang dia ingin rambut lebatnya menutupi bekas luka di dahinya tapi...tidak menutupi pandangannya. Pandangannya sudah cukup buruk tak perlu ditambah ini juga.

Dibukanya jepit rambut yang di pakainya, lalu dia mulai merapikannya sambil berjalan, dia tak ingin resiko ketinggalan rombongannya di area penuh tenda dan banyak orang ini –singkatnya dia tak ingin tersesat- dilihatnya melambai kepada Mr. Diggory dan anaknya yang menuju kearah lain.

Selesai menggelung rambutnya dia mulai berjalan cepat, menghampiri rombongan Weasley+Hermione. Freya dan Grace menggoyangkan tangan mereka dengan semangat untuk memanggilnya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum akan tingkah saudara kembar Weasley itu.

'Semoga liburan ini akan menyenangkan, tanpa gangguan sedikitpun..' ia berdoa pelan, lalu berlari menuju si kembar.

Setelah melewati beberapa (Ribuan) kemah, mereka pun sampai dikemah mereka, Hari ragu melihat tenda yang akan mereka tempati itu kecil dan kumuh, bagaimana mereka akan tidur? Tapi pikiran itu langsung hilang saat dia memasuki tenda..WAW... dia bisa bertaruh tenda ini akan membuat bibi Petunia ngiler.

"_I love magic."_

_####_

Apa yang dia perbuat hingga harus selalu seperti ini?

Mungkin kata-kata itu sering terngiang di otak kita, dan itulah yang terjadi pada Hari sekarang.

'Apa yang ia pernah lakukan? Apakah dulu ia anak yang nakal? Atau karena ia tak memakan sayuran yang disediakan waktu dia masuk _playgroup_? Atau dikehidupan sebelumnya dia pernah melalukan sesuatu hal yang buruk?' entahlah dia tak tau... dia sudah capek, memohon agar hidupnya hanya hidup biasa...karena hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Saat ia meringira liburan ini akan menyenangkan dan NORMAL...saat ia sedang bahagia setelah menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch dan mensyukuri keberuntungannya karena mendapat liburan NORMAL...**TIDAK **para pemangsa...eeeee...**pelahap maut** itu harus datang menghancurkan semuanya, lalu saat hendak melarikan diri dia terpisah dari rombongan dan dikira salah satu pelahap maut yang memunculkan _Death Mark_ dan pengikut _**YOU-KNOW-WHO...!**_

_For the sake of Merlin pants!_

_O the great and almighty _Voldemort adalah **musuhnya,** orang yang membunuh orang tuanya...untuk apa dia menjadi pengikut orang yang selalu menghancurkan kehidupanya?!

'Ugh...terserahlah, yang penting...yah setidaknya di Hogwarts nanti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini lagi,ia kan?' pikir Hari sambil mengunyah _Bertie Bott_ dan memandang asap putih yang mengepul dari cerobong _Hogwarts Express_, beberapa menit kemudian kelopak matanya terasa berat dan ia pun dirangkul dunia mimpi, mengabaikan sahabatnya yang masih membicarakan tentang berita di _Daily Prophet._

Sayangnya Harriet tidak tau betapa salahnya dia.

####

Di salah satu kompartemen sekumpulan remaja berbincang dengan semangat, kecuali satu orang. Remaja itu memiliki rambut licin berwarna blonde white dan kulit putih pucat bagai porselen. Remaja itu hanya bersandar dikursinya dengan nyaman sambil melihat kearaah jendela.

"Aku tak percaya Lord Voldemort benar-benar kembali!" salah seorang remaja lelaki berteriak dengan gembira.

"Yeah...bayangkan mungkin kita sebentar lagi akan bisa menjadi pengikutnya!" saut lelaki yang lain dengan lebih tenang tapi kegembiraandan kekaguman tetap ada dinada suaranya.

"Semua ini salah si-**maggot**-Potter itu!"

"Ya, kalau saja dia tak ada mungkin sekarang kita sudah bisa jadi salah satu _inner_ _circle Dark Lord_..!"

"Hihihi...Crabbe Goyle tenang saja. _Dark Lord_ sudah bangkit tinggal menunggu waktu sampai si _Gryffin__**dork**_ itu mati di tanyanya." Kata salah satu perempuan yang berambut pendek dengan gaya sok imut sambil tersenyum lebar. Mendengar kata-kata si gadis semua orang di dalam kompartemen itu mengangguk setuju sambil mulai meledek Harriet Potter dengan semangat. Si gadis mengagguk,senang melihat reksi kolega-koleganya. Lalu dia merangkul tangan remaja lelaki yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kau setuju padakukan Draco?" tanya si gadis sambil memeluk erat lengan si pemuda. Yang akhirnya membuat si pemuda sadar dari lamunannya.

"...Ah...tentu saja Parkinson..." kata pemuda yang benama lengkap Draco Lucius Malfoy itu dengan datar. Puas mendengar balasan dari sang pemuda si gadis pun tersenyum lebih lebar sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya, membuat si pemuda mendelik kesal sepersekian detik karena kesakitan pada si gadis.

Menarik nafas pelan, Draco kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Entah apa yang terjadi dia tau satu hal yang pasti... Dark Lord belum kembali sepenuhnya, karena ayahnya bilang begitu, dan ayahnya selalu benar,kan? Dia juga tak tau kenapa ayahnya kembali memakai topengnya di malam _Quidditch_. Dia juga tak tau siapa yang menyihir _Dark Mark_, yang pasti bukan ayahnya, karena ayahnya pulang dengan wajah pucat, menjelaskan pada ibunya dan dia _Dark Lord _mungkin akan segera bangkit...ayahnya tak tau kapan tepatnya, tetapi ayahnya bilang mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu di turnamen _Triwizard_ yang akan diselenggarakan di _Hogwarts_ nanti. Oleh karena itu ayahnya menyuruh dia memasang mata pada Potter. Karena menurut ayahnya sebodoh apapun Potter, dialah orang pertama yang tau tentang kebangkitan Dark Lord.

Mehhh... walaupun turnamen Triwizard kedengaran keren -dia tau dia tak bisa ikut serta- tapi setidaknya dia punya hiburan untuk ditonton, melihat para peserta terluka sambil merintih kesakitan pasti sesuatu yang ia nantikan(owwe...Draco ternyata S)...

Sebaliknya memata-matai Potter selama setahun bukanlah hal yang paling ia nanti-nantikan. Terutama disekitar _Scarhead_ selalu ada keluarga _Weasel_ dan si _Mudblood_ cerewet!

Rasanya dia ingin menggedor-gedorkan kepalanya kekaca jendela, tapi karena harga dirinya melebihi apapun, jadi dia hanya memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar kegelapan pun merengutnya.

####

Hari tak mau tau apa-apa lagi, dia hanya mau tidur dengan pulas...**tidak **setidaknya dia ingin istirahat dengan tenang **sebentar** saja, tapi selalu tak bisa karena ia akan selalu memimpikan mansion bodoh itu. Hari mendengus kesal sambil menutupi diri dengan dia terlihat seperti kepongpong merah besar, dengan rambut panjang yang berantakan kesegala arah.

'Aku lupa mengikat rambutku...tapi aku malas bangun badanku lemas...' keluh Hari, setelah beberapa saat dia pun mengabaikan masalah rambutnya. Dia pun memandang telur emas di meja samping tempat tidurnya dengan datar, tanpa sadar dia memeluk tangannya yang terluka.

'Aku masih tak tau cara memecahkannya. Kalau Hermione pasti sudah memecahkannya setelah sehari,setelah mendapat telut itu..' dan pikirannya pun mulai mengingat kembali apa saja yang terjadi setelah ia sampai di Hogwards.

Setelah beberapa hari(2 hari) dia sampai, sekolah lain dari luar negeri juga datang. Pikiran yang pertama terlintas di kepalanya '_Hogwards_ ternyata mengadakan pertukaran pelajar juga toh?' dan ia salah ternyata _Beauxbatons_(dari _France_) dan _Durmstrang_(dari _Germany_) datang untuk mengikuti turnamen _Triwizard_. Tentu saja ia senang ini pertama kalinya ia tau tentang turnamen itu dan kedengarannya keren sekali. Tapi ia tak bisa mendorong firasat tak enak yang selal muncul.

Wala~benar saja, entah apa yang terjadi dia tiba-tiba adalah salah satu peserta Triwizard, padahal dia masih 15 tahun dan sama sekali TIDAK memasukan namanya kedalam tungku api. Dan serempak seluruh sekolah mulai memandangnya galak, meledeknya dari belakang, setidaknya itu tak apa karena dia kira sahabatnya mendukungnya. Tapi TIDAK, Ron tiba-tiba menjauhinya tak berbicara dengannya dan mengabaikannya. Hari tau apa yang Ron rasakan, Ron adalah adik lelaki kedua paling muda yang membuat dia selalu dibandingkan dengan kakak-kakaknya dan selalu bibayangi oleh kehebatan kakak-kakaknya. Sebagai sahabat Hari dia merasa Hari juga membayang-banyanginya. Hari tau itu, itu perasaan yang tak enak... direndahkan karena saudara dan temanmu memiliki sesuatu yang lebih darimu. Tapi Hari berharap sebagai sahabat Ron tau bahwa Hari tak menginginkan ini, dia tak butuh julukan _The Chosen One, The-Girl-Who-Lived_, malah dia tak mau jadi peserta turnamen. Hari Cuma mau hidup yang biasa dia lelah jadi pusat perhatian...Lelah...

Walau begitu Hermione dan si kembar maupun Jade masih mau bicara dengannya...

Lalu setelah Ron menjauhinya mulai tersebar pin-pin dan poster yang meledeknya...dan semua ini ulah Malfoy ARGHHH...setidaknya mengubahnya jadi Ferret(Hahahahhahaaa). Belum selesai disitu tugas pertamanya dia harus mengambil telur dari d_ragon_-naga..._Oh why, of course it's a bloody dragon! _Ya, ia melawan naga, hampir mati, dia bahkan hampir menghancurkan hadiah dari Sirius. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sirius dia belum membalas suratku...Setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar mati. Setelah itu Ron kembali berbicara denganku, aku terkenal sebagai penakluk naga, mengajar dengan aneh, lalu Malfoy-...

Harriet pun terlelap, disampingnya Hermione berdiri memegang tongkat sihir.

####

_**TBC**_

_**Harriet Dorea Potter :**_**Harriet- **_Nama perempuan yang lumayan sering digunakan di Inggris, jadi hampir sama dengan Harry._

**Dorea- **_Diambil dari Dorea potter nee Dorea Black, orang ini adalah ibu dari James Potter-nenek Hari-_

**Potter-**_Nama keluarga._

See you and please pretty please riview, Au revoir~


	2. Chapter 2

**There's No NORMAL in My Dictionary**

**Chapter 2**

**I will never own Harry Potter...*sob***

Fem/Harry-**Harriet**, Fem/Fred-**Freya**, Fem/George-**Grece**, Male/Ginny-**Jude**, Male/Angelina-(belum)...Terus pairing belum ditentukan, paling Slight DracoXFem/Harry...

* * *

Hermione tersenyum lemah, dimatanya bisa terlihat ia minta maaf.

Melihat sahabatnya, ia benar-benar khawatir, sejak datang ke Hogwards Harriet selalu kekurangan tidur, setiap malam ia selalu terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

Hermione khawatir, Harriet jarang sekali makan padahal dia salah satu peserta, setidaknya dia harus punya stamina yang apapun yang dikatakanya percuma, Harriet itu terlalu keras kepala. Freya dan Grece pun menanyakan kondisi Harriet padanya, takut Hari sakit. Ron juga tak membantu, dia malah mengabaikan Harriet dan baru beberapa hari ini mau bicara lagi, Hermione marah. Tentu ia marah, Harriet tak salah apa-apa dan Ron malah menjauhinya, mengabaikannya seperti sampah.

Sekarang, cuma ini yang bisa dia lakukan. Memantrai Hari agar ia tidur dengan mantra _Somnus*_ dan membuat ramuan appetitus** dan sanum corpus***. Kali ini dia bersyukur dia pintar atau dia tak akan bisa melakukan ini.

"Sorry Hari, ini untuk kebaikanmu...selamat malam,tidur nyenyak..." Hermione pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

####

Hari tersenyum, hari ini mood-nya bagus sekali. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan segar bugar karena ia sama sekali tidak memimpikan mansion bodoh itu, lalu entah kenapa nafsu makannya juga membaik. Ini hari yang baik sekali, setiap langkahnya terasa lebih mudah dan tanpa beban. Dia curiga mungkin ini ada hubunganya dengan jus labu yang diberikan Hermione.

"Hey, Little Happy-

"Kau kelihatan-

"Lebih berkilau-

"Dari pada baju Dumbeldy-

"Bukan begitu sister Fy?"

"Yes sister Ge~" si kembar yang duduk di belakang Hari bertanya dengan berbicara bergiliran,Harriet tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Si kembar selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa, pertama kali mereka bicara seperti itu dia hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya-kebingungan.

"Fey Gre, kurasa mood ku sedang baik hari ini." Aku membalas dengan senyuman, mereka melihat kearah masing-masing lalu bersenandung pelan tanda setuju dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Kami pun terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya datang bersama Filtch dan mengumumkan tentang Pesta Dansa, kami setengah memperhatikan dan terus mengobrol.

" ." Seru tegas, semua orang mulai memperhatikan terutama kami bertiga(Hermione memperhatikan dari awal bahkan mencatat kata-kata Profesor).Kami bertiga melihat kearah Ron yang berdiri dengan tegang dan malu-malu lalu berdansa dengan ... _That's hilarious_~

"Kalian tak akan membiarkannya melupakan ini kan?" Aku bertanya disekitar tawaanku.

"Nope-

"Never-

"**Ever~**" si kembar menjawab dengan menyanyikan lagu pernikahan. Kami pun tertawa lebih keras, bahkan aku mendengar beberapa anak disekitar kami juga tertawa pelan. Yang menghentikan kami hanya tatapan tajam dari Profesor.

####

Draco Malfoy sedang berusaha mengerjakan tugas ramuannya, berusaha mengingat apa saja bahan dari ramuan itu.

'Sehelai rambut unicorn atau 3 helai rambut veela?' dia benar-benar lupa, disaat seperti ini dia ingin sekali mempunyai otak si Mudblood. Tentu saja Draco mengakui si Mudblood itu pintar tapi dia akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan itu keras-keras.

Mengingat si Mudblood, pandangannya pun mencari orang yang sedang dipikirnya dan Astaga... Si Mudblood itu sedang menulis dengan kecepatan super, dia bahkan tak biasa melihat tangan perempuan itu bergerak yang dia lihat hanya tornado kecil berwarna kulit (serius dia tak bercanda...tak ada Malfoy yang bercanda!).

(. . . . . . OK mungkin sedikit.)

Dilihatnya ke samping si Gra-Mudblood, kedua sahabatnya. Si _Weasel_ sedang menggaruk-garuk kepala (jelas sekali berpikir dengan kuat, mengingat otaknya adalah otak kuda). Sedangkan Potter menyenderkan kepala ke tangannya sedang menulis dengan kalem, beberapa saat pena bulunya berhenti dan kembali menulis lagi.

Tanpa sadar Draco terus memperhatikan perempuan bermata emerald itu, saat Harriet Potter menggigit bawah lidahnya, bagaimana kedua alisnya berkerut, bagaimana senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya, rambutnya yang digelung asal dan ditahan oleh jepitan sederhana, bagaimana beberapa helai rambut jatuh perlahan, atau bagaimana Harriet Potter membetulkan kacamatanya,atau...

Draco membeku menemukan mata emerald melihat kearahnya.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Memandangi Potter seperti itu..!' Draco berteriak dalam hatinya, dia bahkan bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding mengingat bagaimana dia menatap si Potter itu.

'Tenang Draco, tenang, berlaku seperti biasa...anggap kau tak memandanginya dengan sangat detail sampai tau berapa helain rambut yang jatuh dari gelungan rambutnya! Bersikap biasa...kau seorang Malfoy demi Merlin...!' Draco menarik nafas lalu mencoba berlaku seperti biasa, ditenggokkannya kepalanya ke kanan seolah sedang berbisik dengan Goyle. Dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat Potter mamandang kearahnya dengan heran, menggelengkan kepala lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah bola kertas di tangan _Weasel_.

Setelah aman dia mulai memperhatiakan si _Weasel_ membuka kertasnya, Potter dan _Weasel_ mengangkat alis tanda heran dan langsung melihat kearah _Weasel_ _twin_.

"Cerewet kau saja belum dapat pasangan!" si _Weasel_ berusaha bicara pelan(yang gagal total karena hampir seluruh kelas mendengarnya, untung sedang keluar) pada kakak kembarnya.

Dilihatnya _Weasel_ _twin_ membuka mulut mengatakan '_LOOK'_ tanpa suara. Salah satu _Weasel twin_ melempar entah apa..kayu? pada salah satu lelaki anggota _Quidditch Gryffindor_ (kalau tak salah dia seorang _Chaser_...ya kakak kelas yang berkulit gelap.) lalu menggerakkan badannya seolah menari dan menunjuk kearah dirinya. Si lelaki _Quidditch_ merona sedikit lalu mengagguk dan memberi jempol, si kembar pun membalas dengan senyuman.

_Weasel twin_ pun melihat kearah adiknya dengan tatapan meledek, Potter dan _Weasel_ yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sementara Potter mengacuhkan dan kembali ke tugas ramuan. Si _Weasel_ mulai mendekati si _Mudblood_. Draco yakin untuk mengajak Gra-Mudblood menjadi pasangan dansanya, dan sepertinya ia benar (mungkin ia punya darah peramal).Tapi sayangnya _Weasel_ terlalu bodoh, bukan hanya lemah dipelajaran. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengajak seorang wanita pergi ke pesta. Melihat wajah _syock Weasel, _Draco ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi dia tak bisamengambil resiko tertawa di kelas jadi ia tidak melakukannya.

Perhatiannya kembali kearah Potter, yang sedang memutar-mutar rambut dengan jarinya. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan tentang dansa tadi...

Hmmm...rambut?

...

'Aku ingat, 2 helai rambut veela, masukan akar _black rose_ dibulan purnama, lalu masukan lagi sehelai rambut veela, aduk 5 kali kebalikan arah jarum jam, tunggu 13 detik aduk sekali lagi searah jarum jam...' Draco pun mulai menulis jawabannya tersusun diotaknya.

'Sepertinya aku berhutang pada Potter...Lagian dia tak tau ini...'

####

Harriet duduk ditepi _Black Lake_, buku terbuka menatap lurus ke depan, jika seseorang yang sudah mengenal Harriet lama pasti akan menyadari beberapa hal berbeda dengan penampilannya. Mulai dari rambutnya yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya, kantung mata serta mata yang merah —bloodshot,dan air muka juga gerak tubuhnya berbeda.

Hari memicingkan matanya, mengutuk pelan. Dia kemari untuk membaca buku sekalian menenangkan pikirannya, walau begitu dia sama sekali tak bisa membaca buku. Pikirannya sedang berada-telur emas, karena sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa memecahkan ada apa di telur itu, selain teriakan membengkakkan juga mansion tua reyot itu, beberapa hari yang lalu mimpi itu mulai menghantui dalam tidurnya, LAGI.

Oh iya, kemarin mengingatkannya bahwa para peserta _Triwizard_ wajib punya pasangan dansa. Hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi sebelum pesta dansa natal dan dia belum punya pasangan. Diliriknya ke samping Hermione sedang membaca buku sambil menutupi Hari ragu Hermione benar-benar membaca buku, karena mata sahabatnya itu tak hentinya milirik Victor Krum yang sedang dikerubungi fansnya, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka membaca.

Yap, _Black Lake_ akhir-akhir ini selalu dipenuhi murid,mengingat banyaknya siswa sekolah lain yang melakukan tour ke sini, dan Krum yang entah kenapa selalu ada disini...katanya sih untuk latihan(entah latihan apa).Karena adanya Krum disini otomatis seluruh siswi _Hogwards_ + _Beauxbatons_ juga ada disini, dan karena siswa perempuan berkumpul disini otomatis pula siswa lelaki ada disini.

Bagus sekali sekarang tempat membaca yang tenang sudah tak ada lagi, Hari tak mungkin membaca ditengah kerumunan yang terus berkoak-koak ini. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang bisa masuk keotaknya. Yang aneh Hermione sama sekali tak mengeluh padahal biasanya dia paling tak suka jika ada orang yang berbicara saat dia sedang membaca, tapi sejauh ini teman berambut keritingnya itu tidak berkomentar **sama sekali**.

Lalu Ron, tadi dia baru datang kemari memberitahukan dia sudah punya pasangan dansa, akhirnya dia akan berdansa dengan Lavender Brown. Jadi sekarang tinggal Harriet sendiri yang belum punya pasangan. Hermione walaupun diam saja dia mengatakan sudah punya pasangan, saat Hari tanya siapa, sahabatnya malah mengalihkan perhatian ke hal lain.

Hari tak tau harus mengajak siapa, pasti semuanya sudah mendapat pasangan. Hari hanya bisa membayangkan dia datang kepesta dansa natal tanpa pasangan. Keesokan harinya akan terpampang tulisan besar di_ Daily Prophet _:

_**Harriet Dorea Potter**_

_**The Girl Who Lived**_

_**TIDAK MENDAPATKAN PASANGAN DANSA**_

Hari bergidik membayangkannya, mungkin dia bisa meminta Hagrid menjadi pasangannya, Tapi Hagrid sepertinya akan pergi dengan Madam Max...Maximus? ya pokoknya wanita jangkung itu. Dia tak tau mana yang lebih buruk dipermalukan Ritta Seaker atau berdansa dengan Malfoy/Troll?

...

'Yang pasti ia akan memilih pilihan pertama...' tekad Hari dalam kepalanya.

"Wow... coba lihat ada Potter si penakluk naga!" Suara cemoohan terdengar dari sekitar kerumunan, semua siwa-siswi yang bekumpul melihat kearah sumber suara.

'Panjang umur sekali si Malfoy ini...' keluh Harriet dalam hati.

'Abaikan Harriet, mungkin mereka akan pergi.' Harriet pun kembali membaca bukunya, dari ekor matanya Hari melihat _Quartet __Slytherin_ berdiri di depannya, memandang dengan pandangan Kamu-Hanya-Sampah-Aku-Raja/Ratu-Dunia.

"Hihihihi...Kalian tau, Harriet Potter _The Chosen One_ adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang belum mendapatkan pasangan dansa...Menyedihkan sekali..." Ucap perempuan berambut hitam pendek di kelompok itu dengan keras,jelas sekali sengaja. Siapa namanya ya? Parkirsoon?

Hari bisa mendengar cekikikan disekitarnya, dia pun mengerutkan keningnya.

'Apa memang dia satu-satunya yang tak punya pasangan?' pikirnya, muka Hari sudah mulai memerah karena malu, untungnya wajanya tertutup oleh rambutnya.

"Jangan ganggu Harriet, Parkinson!" balas Hermione menyentak, sambil bangkit dan berdiri diantara Hari dan kelompok _Slytherin_. Hari melihat dari sela-sela rambutnya anak-anak Slyterin mulai membuat suara ketakutan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hihihihihi...Lihat Draco lihat...si Grangagers melindungi si Potty..." Parkinson meledek sambil merangkul tangan Draco Malfoy, dengan tampang sok imut. Crabbe dan Goyle tertawa dengan jelek, sambil terus meledek menirukan Hermione. Sedangkan Malfoy terkekeh pelan sambil memandang jijik.

"Tentu saja Darah Penghianat dilindungi Darah Lumpur, Apa yang lebih buruk dari pada itu?"kata Malfoy sambil mendengus sombong.

Puas seluruh _Slytherin_ tertawa lebih keras. Hermione wajahnya memerah marah, badannya bergetar hebat berusaha menahan agar air mata agar tak terjatuh, menatap benci Malfoy tanpa henti. Sedangkan aku? Aku tak tau apa-apa karena badanku seperti bekerja _auto pilot_. Satu detik Malfoy masih berdiri didepanku, detik berikutnya dia sudah terpental jauh kebelakang, punggungnya menghantam pohon dengan keras. Semua yang ada di daerah Black lake hanya bisa mengangak kaget, tak ada yang berani bicara.

Erangan keluar dari mulut Malfoy, Parkinson lari menghampiri Malfoy. Tapi kalah cepat olehku, Aku membungkung sedikit menempelkan tongkat sihirku tepat dileher Malfoy. Malfoy membuka matanya, lalu melihat marah kearahku, tapi saat ia sadar ada tongkat tepat di lehernya dia merintih pelan.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengatakan **itu** padanya!" aku mendengar pekikkan ketakutan dari belakangku, dan samar-samar Hermione memanggil namaku. Tapi aku tak peduli, beraninya dia! Beraninya dia mengatakan hal itu pada sahabatku.

"MINTA MAAF!" raungku kencang sambil menarik kerah Malfoy, sayangnya yang kulakukan tadi sepertinya malah menambahnya ketakutan karena Malfoy bergetar lebih hebat dan mengeluarkan rengekan .

"MINTA MAAF!" Malfoy menatapku ketakutan, keringat dingin mengucur dari wajahnya, tapi ia tetap menatap kearah mataku. Aku tak peduli biar dia rasakan akibatnya. Aku merasa seseorang memelukku dari belakang, memohon agar aku berhenti.

"HARI"

"HARRIET!"

"Harriet berhenti...kumohon..."

Aku merasa kaku sesaat, lalu aku kembali melihat kearah Malfoy. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sampai gemetaran begitu. Kulihat kesebelahku ada Hermione yang terisak pelan,si kembar juga ada tak jauh dibelakangku. Mereka khawatir aku harus berhenti. Ku angkat tongkatku menjauhi Malfoy, lalu aku berbalik kearah Hermione meminta maaf membuatnya ketakutan. Dia menggeleng kepala nya dan menarik tanganku menjauhi kerumunan. Si kembar, Jude, Neville, dan yang lain menghampiriku. Menepuk pundakku pelan.

_Trucidatio****_

Saat aku dengar mantra dari belakangku, secepat mungkin ku acungkan tongkatku.

_**Protego**__*****_

* * *

_**TBC**_

Keterangan:

*Somnus- bahasa latin, artinya sleep-tidur, mantra yang membuat orang tidur nyeyak tanpa mimpi, orang yang menggunakan mantra ini harus seorang yang lihai dan kontrol yang bagus. Karena jika sihir yang dikeluarkan terlalu besar maka orang yang dimantrai bisa keterusan tidur(tidur tanpa bangun selama 1hari-2minggu atau lebih). Mantra ini juga memiliki levelan tertentu seperti Lumos dan Lumos Maxima.

**appetitus- bahasa latin, ramuan sederhana tingkat D(artinya pemula pun bisa membuatnya) khasiat ramuan ini membuat peminumnya memiliki nafsu makan, sekaligus menghilangkan rasa mual terhadap makanan.

***sanum corpus-bahasa latin, ramuan yang lumayan rumit tingkat C. Seperti obat kuat, si peminum biasanya menderita kekurangan vitamin atau gizi menyebabkan badab kurus dan ringan, tapi dengan meminum obat ini si peminum bisa langsung mengonsumsi Vitamin dan Gizi dalam makaanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna dengan sekali minum. Ramuan ini tak diperbolehkan diminum berlebihan, karena mempunyai efek samping, disarankan 1hari max 1 botol kecil.

****Trucidatio- bahasa latin, artinya bloodbath-mandi darah, mantra yang termaksud Dark Art karena menyebabkan orang yang dimantarai tersayat dan mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti sampai semua darah di badan si korban benar-benar habis sepenuhnya.

*****Protego- mantra pelindung, menahan kutukan lawan. Sedikit beda dengan yang ada di HP asli. Disini mantra Protego masih transparan, tetapi benduknya lebih ke perisai, warnanya juga sesuai aura/magic core orang yang mengeluarkan mantra ini.

Terus... **Dorea Potter** nee Black itu istri dari **Charlus Potter**. Mereka menikah lalu punya anak bernama **James Potter**. Dari situ James menikah dengan **Lily Evans** mereka punya anak. Dan anak itu bernama **Harry James Potter**(kalau di cerita ini Harriet Dorea Potter).

Makasih buat **pidaucy****, ****AnnisaLongbottom****, ****989seohye****, **dan semua yang baca cerita ini.

See you and please pretty please riview, Au revoir~


	3. Chapter 3

**There's No NORMAL in My Dictionary**

**I will never own Harry Potter...*sob***

Fem/Harry-**Harriet**, Fem/Fred-**Freya**, Fem/George-**Grece**, Male/Ginny-**Jude**, Oc-**Alba Whiteclaw**...Terus pairing belum ditentukan, paling Slight DracoXFem/Harry...

AN : Maaf maaf maaf sekali Hana lama update anggap THR kesiangan, soalnya dipake menikmati liburan mudik (bahkan cerita ini sama sekali gak saya baca ulang pas di publish). Yang udah review dan baca cerita ini makasih sekali lagi. Dicerita ini gak ada yang terlalu rame, tapi ada sesuatu/seseorang yang penting yang Hana keluarkan lalu Hana juga mau ngeliatin Cunning/Harriet. Terus Alba itu tokoh yang penting makannya dia dapet POV sendiri disini. Segitu dulu Happy reading~

* * *

Alba memandang kagum peristiwa didepannya. Mata abu keputihannya bersinar terpesona.

_**Alba Jhon Whiteclaw**_, ia adalah murid kelas satu _Hupelpuff_ di _Hogwards_. Dia hanya anak lelaki biasa- mempunyai ibu dan ayah muggle. Rumah mereka pun sederhana, terletak di salah satu desa di _Thurson_,wilayah _Highland Scotland_.

Ayahnya bekerja sebagai petani sedangkan ibunya membuka _pub_ kecil di sekitar desa tempat tinggalnya. Karena dari keluarga biasa, mereka sangat kaget saat Alba mendapatkan surat pertamanya dari _Hogwards_ yang -orang macam apa yang masih memanfaatkan burung sebagai pengantar pesan? Itulah yang dipikirkan keluaraga _Whiteclaw_ saat melihat burung hantu tua dengan paruh bengkok nan kusam bertengger di pintu jendela rumah mereka . Setelah membaca surat itu orang tuanya mengatakan itu hanya lelucon, tapi beberapa hari kemudian Profesor McGonagall datang ke rumah mereka menjelaskan tentang Dunia sihir.

Mendengar semua cerita Profesor tentu saja Alba langsung terpesona, meloncat kegirangan dari bangku tempat ia duduk—membuat ketiga orang tua diruang duduk kaget dan tertawa kecil. Setelah Profesor McGonagall selesai dengan penerangannya tentang dunia sihir, dia pun pergi dengan lengan pegal karena Alba yang kegirangan mengayukkan tangannya terlalu kencang karena semangat.

Orang tua Alba masih sungkan mengizinkan anak mereka satu-satunya pergi, apalagi anaknya harus tinggal disana. Tapi Alba tak menyerah dia memohon pada orang tuanya untuk setuju (Hei, dia masih anak-anak berumur 11 tahun dan mendengar tentang Hogwards itu...seperti masuk ke negeri dongeng yang dimimpikannya). Setelah 1 jam penuh memohon akhirnya orang tuanya setuju, Alba pun segera mengirim surat konfirmasi dengan semangat.

Lalu keluarga Whiteclaw pun mempunyai pengalaman baru saat menginjakan kaki di _Diagon alley_. Mereka dijemput ditengah hari yang damai oleh Profesor McGonagall, yang mengucapkan salam dengan sopan pada ketiga anggota keluarga Whiteclaw. Sesudah siap ketiga Whiteclaw plus Profesor McGonagall berdiri melingkar sambil masing-masing memegang pot tua yang dikeluarkan Profesor dari sakunya—saat itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya keluarga Whiteclaw akan menggunakan _Porkey_. Mereka terasa terhisap dan isi perut mereka dibalikkan, saat akhirnya mereka menyentuh tanah tiga dari empat orang berjalan terhuyung-huyung—dua langkah dari tempatnya berpijak Alba pun mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Memang bukan reaksi yang bagus untuk awalan, tapi Alba tak terlalu memikirkan kejadian itu. Setelah beberapa menit dia pun sudah lupa dan matanya mulai berbinar melihat _Diagon alley_ sambil sesekali menempelkan wajahnya pada etalase kaca toko, senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya- Nyonya Whiteclaw hampir mempunyai serangan panik melihat peralatan ramuan milik anaknya dan Tuan Whiteclaw tak bisa berhenti memandang kelangit, sambil berguman betapa akan mudahnya dia mengantar pesanan sayur dengan menggunakan sapu terbang atau burung hantu. Pokoknya ketiga Whiteclaw benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda siang itu.

Selesai membeli semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan, ketiga Whiteclaw pun menjelajahi _Diagon alley_ sendirian—Profesor McGonagall meninggalkan mereka, sebelum pergi ia sempat memberikan intruksi cara pulang menaiki bis Ksatria.

Ketiga Whiteclaw berjalan sebentar sampai akhirnya memutuskan berhenti di stan es krim sebelum pulang, disitu Alba berkenalan dengan Denis yang sama-sama akan memasuki tahun pertamanya di _Hogwards_, hanya beberapa saat kedua anak itupun menjadi akrab. Keluarga Whiteclaw pun memutuskan untuk pulang, setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada keluarga Creevey, sedangkan Alba pun memeluk Denis, berjanji akan bertemu kembali saat mereka ke peron 9 ¾.

1 September pun tiba, keluarga Whiteclaw tiba di stasiun _KingCross_, keluarga Whiteclaw pergi dari rumah mereka menggunakan bis Ksatria lagi—entah kenapa Ibu Alba sepertinya sangat menyukai kendaraan ini-mirip permainan di festifal katanya. Sampai di _KingCross_ mereka pun berjalan menuju peron 9 dan 10 seperti yang dikatakan Profesor McGonagall. Sampai didepan peron yang dituju ketiga orang itu hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat tembok batu yang kokoh berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka—kami harus lari menubruk tembok besar ini? Setidaknya gegar otak yang akan kami dapatkan.

Karena _nervous_ mereka memutuskan akan berlari menuju tembok bersama—setidaknya kalau mereka tak tembus ke peron 9 ¾ mereka akan mempermalukan diri bersama. Dalam otak masing-masing mereka mulai menghitung mundur.

3

2

1

.

.

.

Dilihatnya sekeliling mereka pun melepaskan nafas yang dari tadi tanpa sengaja mereka tahan. Selagi memperhatikan kereta merah uap dihadapan mereka dengan seksama sampai tak menyadari lingkungan disekitarnya. Alba tak sengaja berjalan kearah orang lain membuatnya terjatuh, dan dari suara yang didengarnya sepertinya orang yang dia tabrak juga jatuh.

Alba pun membuka matanya dan bertemu mata paling hijau yang pernah ia lihat, terlalu terpesona Alba tak sadar ia sudah dibantu ayahnya berdiri, sedangkan perempuan dihadapannya dibantu oleh temannya yang mempunyai rambut lebat dan merah. Alba baru tersadar saat si perempuan bermata hijau bertanya apa dia tak apa-apa. Malu karena tertangkap basah Alba pun segera minta maaf dengan panik. Ketiga remaja didepannya hanya tersenyum dan mohon diri untuk pergi menghilang kedalam kereta.

Melihat keteiga remaja itu menghilang kedalam kereta, Alba memutuskan mungkin sudah saatnya ia masuk juga—takut ia malah tertinggal. Saat ia masuk kekereta sungguh berat rasanya, ia tak akan bertemu orang tuanya setiap pagi lagi, ayahnya tak berhenti terisak mengingat anak lelakinya akan pergi selama setahun dan ibunya tak berhenti membuka tutup kopernya, takut ada barang penting yang tertinggal. Alba pun duduk di kompartemen kosong, dia menaruh kopernya sambil mengambil buku Sejarah dunia sihir—buku ini bagus sekali karena dia belum tau apa-apa tentang dunia sihir, dia bisa belajar banyak, hal yang paling ia suka itu bagian Gellert Grindewald dan Harriet Potter, terutama cerita tentang _The Chosen One_...Hebat sekali.

Beberapa halaman kemudian pintu kompartemen terbuka, memperlihatkan Denis dengan kakaknya Colin yang tak lepas dari kamera usangnya. Denis langsung berlari memeluknya, membuat Alba sesak nafas. Melihat adik lelakinya Colin tertawa lalu pergi, sebelumnya ia mengucapkan _Good luck_ pada adiknya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol, sambil mencicipi beberapa cemilan dari _Troley_. Dan di kereta Alba mengetahui sesuatu yang mengejutkan, bahwa perempuan yang tadi ia tabrak adalah Harriet Potter—dia menabrak _The-Girl-Who-Lives_, bagaimana kalau Harriet Potter terluka gara-gara ulahnya tadi? Dia tak bisa berhenti panik sampai akhirnya Denis menenangkannya bahwa Harriet adalah perempuan terbaik yang ada di Jagad, tentu saja omongan itu Denis kutip dari kakaknya situ mereka terus membicarakan tentang Harriet, dan rasa kagum pun mulai terbentuk dibenak Alba.

Sampainya di _Hogwards_ dia merasa senang sekali apalagi saat ia tau bahwa tahun ini ada turnamen _Triwizard_, turnamen terhebat sepanjang sejarah! Alba diseleksi dan masuk kerumah dimana orang royal berada, _Hupelpuff_. Dia sudah mempunyai beberapa teman yang baik disini didalam mupun diluar asramanya. Pelajaranya aneh...tapi keren karena ini pertama kalinya ia mempelajari hal seperti ini, guru-gurunya tegas dan menyenangkan (kecuali dan mereka menakutkan). Dia juga bertemu anak-anak dari sekolah dinegara lain, lalu melihat piala api, dan para juara bertarung dengan naga...semua yang ada disini tak berhenti membuatnya kagum.

Dan disini dia berdiri, kerumunan murid di sekitar _Black Lake_. Melihat 3 buah perisai transparan yang sangat besar, kuat, dan kokoh. Alba bahkan bisa merasakan kuatnya sihir dari perisai itu sampai dia terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Hebat sekali kekuatan magic Harriet Potter, tak dipungkiri lagi kekuatan _The-Girl-Who-Lives._ Mengeluarkan mantra _Protego_ sekuat itu. Tentu saja kedua perisai yang lain juga hebat apa lagi yang mengeluarkannya adalah Profesor Snape dan McGonagall. Alba kagum sekali tangannya jadi gemetar saking senangnya.

Tapi aneh juga ya... bukankah Profesor Snape selalu sinis pada Harriet? Pikir Alba selintas, sayangnya bukan hanya dia yang berpikiran seperti itu.

Alba tertawa kecil, merasa terpukau oleh apa yang ada didepannya. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu mata dengan mata hijau yang memikatnya mengedipkan mata pada Alba, tidak lupa dengan senyuman dari Harriet.

'Harriet Potter luar biasa, aku berharap aku bisa seperti dirinya...' tekat Alba kuat dalam hatinya.

* * *

Tiga perisai transparan tampak didepannya. Kaget muncul dimata Harriet, di ingatnya lagi kejadian terjadi beberapa detik lalu.

'Seingatku hanya aku yang mengeluarkan matra penghalang...Siapa yang lain?Hermione? Jude?' tanya Hari dalam hatinya. Ditengoknya ke kanan dan kekiri, tidak ada temannya yang sedang dalam kondisi menggenggam tongkat sihir. Bingung ia tanpa sadar ia mengerutkan alisnya, mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari teman-teman disekitarnya.

"Waw..._Little Happy_ itu keren sekali!" seru Freya atau itu Grece?

"Yeah, itu seperti BUUMM dan WUUUSSSS!" kembar yang satu lagi membalas dengan ditambah gerakan tangan yang mengisyaratkan ledakan.

"Persis sekali _sister Fy_, kau tau Hari jika kau lelaki kau pasti kelihatan _badass._" si kembar yang ternyata adalah Grece berkata sambil bersenandung puas. Lalu mulai membicarakan bagaimana jika Hari adalah lelaki dengan serunya. Tak memperdulikan orang disekeliling mereka yang memandang aneh, sedangkan Hermione rahangnya jatuh ke bawah mendengarkan celotehan ngawur dari _Weasley_ twin ini.

"Freya Grece kalian tak boleh begit-"Teguran Hermione terpotong begitu saja oleh 2 dehaman keras yang berbeda. Masing-masing dehaman berbeda tapi mempunyai efek yang sama, yaitu membuat orang yang mendengar dehaman itu merinding ketakuatan.

" Apa yang terjadi disini **Potter**?!" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan sangat cepat, dan yang keren saat kata 'Potter' ada dua suara yang mengucapkannya, dengan nada, irama, ketukan, waktu yang sangat sama. Dengan sigap badan Hari langsung tegak menoleh pada asal suara, dilihatnya Profesor McGonagall dan Snape berjalan beriringan.

'Oh, aku akan kena masalah..'dalam hati Hari memukul dahi atas kecerobohannya, Snape pasti akan memberikan detensi yang berat. Dari dasar paling dalam otaknya terdengar tawaan gelagak kecil yang menawan.

'**Itu salahmu **_**my little serpent**_**, kontrol emosimu, ingat?' **kata suara itu pelan sambil masih tertawa pelan.

'_Tentu aku ingat ajaran Ooo the great bookworm, sekarang diam!'_ dalam hati Hari mendengus mendengar nada ceramah orang dikepalanya itu.

'**Hmm... **_**What a NASTY little serpent**_**.'**

'_UGH..! DIAM!'_ dengan teriakan terakhir dalam pikirannya diapun kembali mengarahkan pikirannya kekeadaan sekitarnya disaat yang tepat. Karena dia melihat Profesor McGonagall mengbuat isyarat tangan bagi Hari agar mengikuti 2 Profesor, bersama Malfoy dan Parkinson.

* * *

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa maksud keributan diluar tadi?" Snape berkata pelan dengan nada dinginnya, mendelik pada ketiga murid didepannya penuh curiga, terutama pada Hari. Ketiga remaja didepannya hanya bisa bergidik diposisi mereka berdiri. Draco, walaupun pria didepannya adalah walinya tetap tak berkutik—Sev itu menakutkan apalagi kau marah.

"Dan alasan mau memantrai dengan _Dark magic_, bukan begitu Severus?" tambah Profesor McGonagall dengan nada dingin—marah salah satu Gryffindor-nya diserang dark magic—walau begitu wajahnya polos, menghianati emosinya. Menapat koleganya beberapa saat Guru ramuan itu hanya menaikan menghempas jubahnya untuk mengalikan perhatian pada remaja diruangan itu.

"Kami tak punya banyak waktu, ayo cepat!" sentak Profesor McGonagall, wajah tuanya semakin keriput.

Terlonjak kecil diposisi mereka, akhirnya Pansi yang pertama kali bicara.

"Dia!" kata Pansi sok sambil menunjuk tepat kemuka-tepatnya ditengah-tengah mata Hari.

"Profesor, dia yang memulainya! Tanpa sebab dia menyerang Draco begitu saja! Anda harus segera menghukumnya, lalu Draco harus segera dibawa keruang kesehatan... bagaimana kalau ada tulang Draco yang patah?"Pansi terus nyerocoh pada kedua Profesor, sedangkan Draco menoleh kekanan kirinya tak tenang. Dan aku bersiap dengan detensi berat yang akan segeraku terima.

'_**Yeah, right**_**... dan awan berwana merah sedangkan mawar berwarna biru.'** Suara menawan muncul lagi dalam pikiran Hari, tetapi dengan nada jengkel disuaranya. Mendengar suara ini Hari hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

'_Tumben sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Padahal tadi kau menyuruhku mengontrol emosiku, sekarang lihat siapa yang melanggarnya, huh?'_

'**Hmm...aku tak tau maksudmu **_**my little serpent**_**.'** Jawab suara itu tenang sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku mendengarnya, sudah lama orang ini tak bicara denganku dan setelah sekian lama aku lupa akan sifat keras kepalanya itu. Hari menggeleng pelan hampir tak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali mata hitam mengkilap milik Snape.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Potter? Menyerang sesama siswa?! Tipikal Potter." Cemooh Snape pada Hari. Dia ingin membuatku naik darah dengan mengejek orang tuaku HA... tak akan berhasil, setelah 2 tahun hidup dengan orang itu, tak mungkin hal ini memanas-manasiku.

"Kenapa Potter? Tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Karena kau benar-benar bersalah."

"Severus, aku peringatkan kau!" Profesor McGonagall menyentak Snape.

"Jangan ikut campur Minerva!"

"Kau Severus yang jangan ikut campur! Kau tak berhak, setidaknya kau harus mendengarkan cerita versi ." Profesor McGonagall berteriak marah, sampai akhirnya bisa menenangkan dirinya dan menatap Hari memberi semangat, Hari pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Dia, pasti berbohong." Snape mengucapkan dengan yakin. Mendengarkan silat lidah antara kedua Profesor, murid Slytherin diruangan itu hanya bisa terkikik pelan—tentu saja murid Gryffindor yang mereka benci diledek habis-habisan. Perseteruan itu terus berlanjut dengan seru, aku hanya bisa menggeleng kepala.

'**Hihi...Lakukan yang kuajarkan!'** perintah penghuni lain dikepalaku itu- dia selalu saja memerintahku. Menghela nafas, aku memberikan _salute_ dalam pikiranku.

'_Terserah katamu yang mulia.'_

"Profesor." Kataku singkat, mengambil perhatian dari pertarungan didepanku—yang benar saja mereka sudah tua masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ketika semua perhatian sudah tertuju kearahku, akupun mulai berbicara lagi.

"Tak apa jika kau tak percaya kata-kataku, tapi pastinya kau akan mempercayai kata-kata saksi yang lain?" Hari berbicara dengan lembut menawarkan senyuman kecil dibibir manisnya, matanya menatap penghuni kamar satu persatu. Memberikan kesan menyesakkan sekaligus menawan, membuat penghuni ruangan yang lain menahan nafas sesaat, tertawaan dengan hijau emerald terang.

"S-siapa maksudmu Potter?Granger?Weasley? mereka temanmu tentunya mereka akan mendukungmu!" cibir Snape, tetapi lebih lemah dari pada sebelumnya.

"Jangan khawatir Profesor, aku sudah tau akan bereaksi seperti itu." Hari menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, ingin memberitahukan dia tak memperdulikan ucapan Snape sama sekali. Lalu memfokuskan matanya pada Snape sambil masih menawarkan senyuman. Snape hanya menatapnya keheranan.

"Lalu sia-" sayangnya ucapan Snape terpotong begitu saja saat Hari menjentikan tangannya, membuat pintu diruangan terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa murid yang sedang menguping di belakang pintu.

"Ahh...bukankah begitu semuanya?"

"Ya ya ya ya Harriet/Hari tak bersalah..!" Seru beberapa murid dari jendela pintu yang perlahan mulai memasuki ruangan. Setidaknya ada 2 orang murid masing-masing dari asrama Gryffindor, Huppelpuff, dan Ravenclaw memperotes Hari tak bersalah. Melihat ini kedua Profesor dan Slytherin mengangak tak percaya, bahkan Snape mengedipkan mata tak percaya. Akhirnya Profesor McGonagall yang pertama sadar berdeham, mengambil perhatian.

"Baiklah kalian semua, aku minta tolong kalian ceritakan cerita sebenarnya!" perintah Profesor McGonagall yang tentunya dilakukan para murid dengan segera. Mereka menceritakan bagaimana Para Slytherin yang mengejek untuk memanas-manasi Harriet lalu tak lupa ejekan Mudblood yang dilontarkan pada Hermione. Mendengarkan cerita ini Profesor McGonagall mengangguk mengerti, lalu meminta para murid keluar dan berterimakasih atas kesaksian mereka. Tentunya sebelum semua murid keluar Hari memberikan terimakasih dan senyuman tulus pada seluruhnya.

'_**Oh my...What a cunning little serpent, you've become now?'**_ suara dalam kepala Hari terkekeh puas.

'_Tentu, aku punya guru paling hebat yang bisa ditawarkan.'_ Balas Hari dengan nada meledek pada orang itu, yang hanya dibahas dengan kekehan pelan.

Profesor McGonagall berbalik menghadap 3 murid dihadapannya.

" detensi 4 hari denganku dan kurungan saat Yule ball karena memprofokasi, menghina, serta menyerang sesama murid dengan Dark magic. detensi 4 hari denganku tambah potong angka 50 dari Slytherin."ucap Profesor McGonagall pedas, Snape yang ingin memperotes diberinya Death glare.

"Dan untukmu detensi 2 malam dengan Profesor Snape, potong angka 10 dari Gryffindor karena sikap gegabahmu bisa melukai ...lalu tambah 5 angka atas keberanianmu membela temanmu." Hari mengeluarkan bunyi tercekik dalam pikirannya, 2 hari detensi dengan Snape...buruk buruk sekali. Snape yang masih kesal pun langsung membubarka mereka bertiga.

"Tunggu." berhenti ditengah jalan, ketiga remaja yang dituju berbalik ke arah sang Profesor.

" sudahkah kau punya pasangan dansa untuk Yule, kuingatkan sekali lagi pemenang harus mempunyai pasangan dan aku tak mau citra Hogwards hancur gara-gara kau tak membawa pasangan." Mendengar pertanyaan ini Hari hanya bisa melihat kelantai, karena nervour maupun malu dia belum memdapat pasangan. Dia bakhan bisa mendengar kekehan pelan Parkinson.

"Maafkan aku Profesor aku belum... semuanya sudah mendapat pasangan jadi aku..."ucap Hari lemah, oh dia benar-benar bisa membayangkan senyuman mencemooh dari para Slytherin ini.

"Tentu aku tau, oleh karena itu aku sarankan kau pergi dengan . lagi pula tak akan bisa menemaimu, bukan begitu?" Profesor McGonagall berkata tenang sambil tersenyum, tersenyum karena berhasil memecahkan masalah yang ada. Sayangnya untuk keempat orang lainnya ini bukan menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali...tapi menambah. Harriet, Draco, dan Pansi sudah siap menolak, sayanganya lagi hal ini sudah dibaca Profesor McGonagall, karena ia langsung berkata.

"Itu perintah!" dengan itu Profesor Transfigurasi itupun pergi keluar ruangan sambil sebelumnya manarik Snape keluar untuk segera rapat staff.

Hening beberapa detik. Pansi menjadi kaku diposisinya dengan wajah horor, sedangkan kedua remaja lainnya menatap satu sama lain dengan syock.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

.

.

.

'**Jadi bagaimana dengan gaun hitam, **_**my little serpent**_**?'**

* * *

_**TBC**_

Khekekekekekkekekekkekekeeee... My little serpent? Gaun hitam?

Hayo menurut kalian siapa orang yang bicara diotak Harriet? Ada teorinya loh, tapi nanti Hana kasih taunya, sekarang selamat menebak dulu. Tolong Review saya butuh motifasi...


End file.
